


Blacks‘ Dynasty

by remusroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Everyone is famous be ready, Hogwarts Boarding School, Keeping Up With the Kardashians AU, M/M, Social Media AU, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusroses/pseuds/remusroses
Summary: A Keeping Up with the Kardashians AU.There is Family Drama, manipulation behind closed doors, lots of secrets, and there is Sirius amongst it all, just trying to peacefully fall in love with equally famous and unbearably cute Remus Lupin. Will he get the chance to persevere?Be prepared for angst and quite some Social Media influences, this is a modern AU after all!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The first real chapter will be posted soon, but this is just a sort of introduction to clear any confusion that might occur during reading and to get into the setting!

This is, as mentioned in the tags and the summary, a Modern and Non-Magical AU, and you can basically assume that everyone is famous unless mentioned differently. This shouldn’t be too confusing, but just to be clear :)

Because of the **rating:** I have not yet put one, since I don’t know yet if there will be more graphic smut / if at all, etc. I will decide soon though, and then I will definitely make sure to put the correct rating!!

The main story, which will start in the second or third chapter, will be set in the US (everyone is from the US, not the UK) and in 2018, when Sirius is seventeen. This means he is still underage, but he will turn eighteen and older as the story goes on. Almost all ages of the mentioned family members are canonical, in the sense that they are the same amount of years younger / older than Sirius.

Here is an overview none the less, and their status:

**THE BLACK FAMILY**

Sirius: 17 and single ;)   
_Important side note:_ I moved Sirius‘ birthday to June, so it‘s June 3rd and not November! In the main story, he starts the school year, which is his second to last, in August (not September!!) after turning 17 in 2018.

Regulus: 16, also single. Regulus is only ten months younger than Sirius than this, and his is the only age I ”changed”. His birthday is in the middle of April.

Walburga and Orion: both in the beginning of their 50s

Cygnus and Druella: both in their 40s

Bellatrix: 25 and married 

Andromeda: 23 and single (or is she?)

Narcissa: 21 and engaged to Lucius.

All these family members mentioned before this are part of the Reality TV show, called _Blacks‘ Dynasty. _Alphard, who is 45 in the story, might make an appearance (I‘m still writing as I go), but isn’t a part of the show anymore at the point the story takes place.__

__**OTHER CHARACTERS:** _ _

__James Potter: 17 and in a relationship with Lily._ _

__Remus Lupin: 17 and single ;)_ _

__They are both about Sirius‘ age, but Remus turns 18 in March of 2019, meaning he is _not_ younger than Sirius in this, but instead roughly three months older. The same goes for James :)_ _

__

__Most of this story will evolve in a chronical order, however (!) there might be some jumps in time to explain more of a characters‘ backstory, or if it makes sense in the POV. If that is the case, it will be very clear, I hope so at least._ _

__Last but not least, povs! Most of it is probably Sirius‘ point of view, especially in the beginning, and it is definitely a very Sirius and Sirius/Remus centred story. There will, however, probably some switched in the POV especially in some later parts of the story, but it will all make sense, promise ;)_ _

__PS: I enjoy trying out different formats such as interviews, YouTube videos and comments on them, just like a good influence of Social Media into the story, since it makes it feel more realistic to me. So be expectant of it!_ _

__PPS (I swear this is the last thing): This story will be delve into exploring some of the Black family dynamics in this different setting, and I hope you are as excited as I am for it! See you soon ;)_ _


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Blacks came to be, and how Sirius fit in (or didn't).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, as the title says, serves as a sort of prologue! The main story will, as of right now, start taking place in the chapter after the _next_ one! Enjoy!

”Would you please state your name for the Court.“

„Sirius Orion Black.“

”Do you swear that the evidence you’re about to give is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?“

The silence is deafening, the way his heart is racing is numbing, and he swallows, closing his eyes for the shortest moment. He opens them again.

”Yes.“

”Please be seated.“

—  
If someone, have it be curious interviewers, someone at school with little respect of boundaries, or anyone on the street really, had asked Sirius Black how his family came to be, they would have been left with varying answers, depending on the time they asked.

Countless hours of teaching Sirius his own family history would have left him with just as many hours of possibility to answer the simple question, even if it wasn’t that simple, honestly.

Siris knew all the things told to him by heart. He just didn’t like their glorification, and his teachers at school would have been disappointed with him if he took the one source of information offered and take it as the unmistakable truth.

But before he even got to that point, many things happened.

When Sirius had gotten famous? No time at all. He was simply born that way.

The Blacks, one of the oldest and wealthiest families across America, business people and bankers and manipulation extraordinares, had always been wealthy beyond the point of imagination.

They had been rich, and known for being rich, but they had not been famous, they had not quite exploited the ways to become famous, to have more attention, more money, more _power._

So, just as the world entered the 2000‘s, they discovered Reality TV.

It turned out to be the perfect medium for a family as huge and entertaining as them, with never ending rumours amongst them and family drama following family drama. They were not stupid, instead they were cunningly smart and sharp minds, and they knew just what to do to appear in a way that suited them.

It worked out just the way they wanted.

Walburga and her husband, her brother Cygnus and his wife. Their third brother Alphard amongst them, which didn’t last long. Alphard left the show only after one season, for no obvious reason. ”I‘m not made for TV”, is all he’d say. Back then, it was a plausible excuse to leave.

The Highlight of the show back in the very beginning were the young three daughters of Cygnus and Druella, dark haired Andromeda, always a silly joke on her lips to make watchers laugh, Bellatrix with hair just like hers but with a much bigger pleasure in commanding her siblings around, and then the blonde angel Narcissa. She seemed to change her personality every time the camera fell on her, so she didn’t have a reputation already built for the outside world, only to be proved right or wrong. Narcissa seemed to always like to please.

Then Sirius was born, in an incredibly hot June of 2001. His brother followed a mere ten months later, both of them not knowing a day in their life without being watched, and filmed, and scrutinised over.

Regulus was quiet, and Sirius was loud. They both would pay for it in different ways.

Everyone loved Sirius from the moment he learned to walk, and then talk, and then turn the whole Black family upside down with his antics, antics that were always there and that just evolved over the years.

Just like the abuse he would go through did.

Sirius liked being in front of the cameras, from the moment he realised what those were. That wasn’t his problem, that wasn’t what caused him discomfort or what scared him. Sirius always dreaded the moment when the cameras turned off.

Sirius grew up always looming on the edge of disappointment. Not the edge of being disappointed, but definitely the edge of disappointing as himself, of being a disappointment. He learned to excel at balancing, at slipping and catching himself, because no one else would be there to do it for him.

In the first years of life, kids that small are not able to distinguish the truth from what they are told. It is all the same, mummy says it and that is what‘s true. For some this never changes, they simply do not bother distinguishing because of a lack of care or a big amount of ignorance. For Sirius, he wasn’t of that sort.

His cousins, different story. But it was not about his cousins, not right now.

At the age of nine, Sirius got slapped in the face for the first time. He hadn’t known he had done anything extraordinarily bad back then, he had yet to learn what that would even include.

All he had done was talk in the interviews they had for the show to be on screen later, talked all he wanted about whatever came to his mind at the interviewers‘ suggestions. They all did that, didn’t they? That was what it was about, wasn’t it? Their family?

All he had done was talk about the things he had heard his parents talk about, about this uncle that he had never even seen once in his life. It had intrigued him a lot, so he had talked about it. He had repeated his parents‘ words not thinking that there was anything wrong with that.

”That was the last time you mentioned this mans name in front of cameras, ever.“ His mother was towering over him as he had held his hand to the hot sting on his cheek, staring at her. He didn’t understand, not really. ”And for the love of god, don’t listen in on our conversations, Sirius.“

For a moment, she had stood there, in front of him, and taken a deep breath. In her eyes, he had seen something, something he hadn’t known to be sorrow back then, maybe even regret. Sirius, when he was older, thought that this had been the moment they had changed. The moment resentment had started growing in him like poison, and the moment that his mothers care for him had started dying. She had had a bruise on her arm, under her cashmere sweater.

”You are lucky your father hasn’t seen this and won‘t“, she had continued, much more quiet, without the fire behind it. ”He would’ve been much more angered than I am, Love.“

It was the last time she called him that, and one of the last times he had been that lucky. Lucky. He’d hated the word even back then.

Regulus had never been all too much younger than him, and both of them had no memory of the time they had existed without the other. While Sirius took the spotlight, Regulus hid himself in the shade it threw, and that was how they both liked it. Making mistakes was human, or whatever that saying was, and so Regulus was bound to make some of them himself. Only that they came a little later, and Sirius already had a history of his own mistakes. His mistakes, and the consequences that followed them.

”No, Reggie, you don’t have to tell them. I‘ll say it was me, alright? When they ask, say it was me, or say it wasn’t you and they‘ll make the connection themselves.

Sirius‘ brother had been untouched, and he had been his to protect, an instinct he hadn’t known how to even describe to anyone if he would’ve been asked, if he should have. They were each other’s light in the moments of darkness, and the thought of anything happening to Regulus physically pained Sirius. They weren’t the same. Regulus was calm, quiet, and he was soft.

”No, Sirius, I know what Dad-“ Sirius had grabbed his arm and pushed him away from the shards of the floor, their brains barely able to comprehend how much money it must have cost. ”Do what I say, Regulus“, he had said, and it was his name that silenced his brother.

A shriek had made them raise their heads, to a maids surprised eyes at the mess on the floor, and the kids that stood near it. She had looked incredibly sad, and Sirius had felt just as sad at the understanding between them. ”It was me“, he had said, and Regulus had turned around and ran into his room, slamming the door.

Sirius was never able to be there for every mistake, but he was there for the worst of them, and he was there for long enough so Regulus was able to learn from them without much consequence, and not make them again. They promised each other many different things over the years, but one they didn’t speak out loud, never did, was that Sirius would protect his brother, and that Regulus would cover for him to the public in exchange.

Sirius Black grew up into his teenage years with the reputation of having slight anger issues and getting into fights with random strangers every few weeks over many different things, the most popular of them money. People believed easily that the money they had was a magnet of a fist on an eye. Every time he was seen with bruises, Regulus would change their interview schedules, and he would make subtle comments, and everyone would build it so perfectly into the public dialogue that no one knew. If they suspected, that was on them.

The Black Brothers were public favourites, no matter their quirks and mistakes no one knew of, and that was why, through every punishment or lecture, their family never went too far with them. After all, they were still focused on the thing they wanted most, and always more of. Fame, and money, and power.

And if Sirius would continue bringing them that, then they wouldn’t throw him away the way they liked to do with things that annoyed them. Or with maids that lied under the illusion of being able to help the kids that grew up under the people that made them sign Non Disclosure Agreements.

As Sirius grew up, he didn’t understand the amounts of power people could truly harbour, and how they could be used. He didn’t understand the concept of old and of new money, and how his family had the old and then gotten the new as well, simply because one was never enough for them.

Then, he learned to understand. It led to him knowing, but a certain understanding was something he would always lack, simply because he hated the thought of it. It grew in him with the poisonous resentment, the knowledge that being in this family was something he didn’t know if he could ever escape. It was a tough thing to think about at fourteen.

It was inescapable in the way that people got involved with the famous and the powerful, wronged them and suddenly disappeared. They had mysterious accidents that would be known to the public as tragedies, mourned by the masses, and ultimately as, sadly, fate.

Fate, Sirius always thought bitterly, was just as stupid an excuse as luck.

In his family, he was an outsider. Regulus was his companion, his brother and his partner, but Regulus also held back, while Sirius sometimes couldn’t, even if he had wanted. Regulus was good at listening to someone and then nodding even if he disagreed, while Sirius would mostly start an argument, especially when alone.

His favourite person to argue with was his cousin Bellatrix. Eight years older, it was clear that she felt infinitely superior to him in many different ways, and she liked to highlight the fact. Sirius knew just what to say, even perfected the art of pushing her few buttons to make her cheeks go red with rage. His favourite pastime, or one of them. Bellatrix never showed much kindness towards him, and when he went too far, she would also not shy away from getting even violent. Only a little, as if to say that he shouldn’t try her again. He always did.

Then there was Narcissa. She was slightly more bearable, and she seemed the best candidate to be close to as she was only four years older than him. However, she was not great for arguing and not great for having fun with either. The only thing she ever seemed interested in was sitting in Daddy’s lap and smiling with her bright, white teeth. She was really pretty, but she had an urge to please that Sirius found more and more annoying as he grew up. Narcissas personality bored him, and she was too behind what the family praised for her to be too likeable.

Andromeda was the last of them. Six years older than him and the only one of them that didn’t seem to fake laugh at his jokes when the cameras were rolling, that winked at him when he pulled a prank on Bellatrix when they were, and that sat with him at the table and talked. Andy was just as good at pleasing her parents as Narcissa was, only that she didn’t have to try. She got brilliant grades, and she was just as brilliant at talking to the right people in the right way.

She didn’t care about it, and she only told him once. Once, at a family dinner for her fathers birthday, when there were no cameras and it was late at night. Regulus had thrown up all morning and was in his room sick, and Sirius had sat through the dinner starting a fight with Bellatrix and then his father, who was still downstairs. Sirius sat on the stairs, twelve years old and annoyed but also a bit scared, dreading the moment he would hear his footsteps coming to him. For him.

Instead, Andy‘s stilettos had lightly tapped up the stairs and she had slumped down next to him, sighing deeply.

”Moods a bit thick down there, isn’t it, little man.“ For the fact that she was only eighteen at that time, she had talked like she was ancient and Sirius a baby. It was the note of affection that she said it with that made him not care at all. Their family seemed ancient in many ways all the time, it was hard not to feel ancient yourself.

”You could say that“, he had murmured, and then she had given him a long look and smiled. ”I hate this dress, and these shoes, you know.“ He had quite liked her outfit, but stayed silent.

”It is so weirdly expensive, all of it, don’t you think? I don’t care about money, I would rather have a normal amount and live far away from this life. Without it.“

He had just stared at her. ”Without the money?“, he had asked, because that just sounded crazy. No one ever said anything like that. Sirius didn’t know a world without these dresses and shoes and the sheer endless amount of it all, and he didn’t know if he could imagine it.

”Yeah, Sirius. I don’t enjoy it very much, but it is giving me great opportunities. I feel rather guilty about taking them, but I will do it none the less. I‘m just…“ She had smiled and closed her eyes, leaning against the railing. The thick, dark, wood, and the silver. So expensive.

”I‘m just waiting“, she had finished, brushing a hand through his hair. It had gotten messed up earlier when mom had pulled on it. Her nails massaged his scalp, as if she knew even though she hadn’t been there.

”I feel like you will do the same, little man.“ ”Do what?“ He had zoned off, and she patted his cheek. ”Do your waiting.“

Yeah, he and Andromeda had gotten along well, even though she was always a step ahead, just out of reach to really be an anchor for him, always somewhere to be. Still, he loved her, even though he hadn’t understood what she had tried to tell him.

Andromeda had never left, she was there the whole time, never changing. Only over time did Sirius start to think she did so with the air of someone temporary, like a visitor. One foot out of the door at all times.

He only understood when he started to feel so himself.

Then there was the home schooling. Everyone in their family, from their parents to them, the cousins, everyone was homeschooled. Only when they went off to College, did they go away for it. That was sad, when Andy left for College.

She sent him some emails during, especially in the beginning, and she told him about the friends she had made and the things she would do, and then she added pictures, and fourteen year old Sirius had never envied anything more, and maybe that was the point in her doing it. She sent him a link to an article only days later, shortly after his birthday.

The picture of the Castle stared at him just as he stared at it. He texted her. _What is that??_  
She answered shortly after. _A boarding school obviously. It’s the boarding school of the Rich and Famous, to be clear. Seems fire. Only for PR of course ;)_  
The suggestion was clear as day, as if it had smacked him right in the face. Only for PR. That was clearly code for _selling something you want as beneficial for their bank account._  
It had worked many times. Andy had once donated a hundred thousand dollars to a charity, right before her mother had come out with a line of new unnecessary products, and Druella had sold it as her idea and gotten so much public applause and attention that her products had sold out in an hour. Andromeda hadn’t cared, as long as she had gotten through with what she wanted.

Now, at fourteen, Sirius had sat in his room thinking of a possibility he hadn’t before imagined. Boarding school meant months on end away from his parents, and his family. He would probably still be filmed, but wasn’t it just a great thought? Him, just him.

And Regulus. If Regulus wouldn’t be with him, he would be here. All alone.

Reading through the article, everyone loved the school. Many incredibly famous alumni. Lovable in the eyes of the public. Connections, that was what could convince his mother. He could make endless connections to famous people there.

”Regulus can’t go“, his mother said at dinner, and he pressed his lips together. It was just the three of them, Orion out somewhere doing somewhat.

”I have a programme for him planned here that I do not for you“, she added calmly, and took a slow drink from her wine. This was clearly code for _you are not smart enough for the academics I want one of you to pursue._  
And that was when he realised that he had done the fatal mistake. Convinced her of the benefits from something he wanted before making sure he got the whole of it.

”Then I do not want to go“, he had said just as calmly, but Regulus had met his eye and opened his mouth, and done the thing even worse.

”I feel it will be great, just like Sirius said.“ He was thirteen, and so stupid that Sirius had wanted to push him out of his chair. ”You should go, Sirius“, mother added, and his fate was sealed.

”I can’t believe that you ruined it, Regulus“, he hissed at him when they were alone, but Regulus had met his eyes with just as much fire that he was giving him, and maybe he wasn’t as soft as he had always thought.

”I know you want to go, and that is why I made sure you do. I am not holding you back.“

Sirius had hated him very much for the exact selflessness that he had met him with for their entire lives. ”You‘re a dick.“

And that was how he ended up in Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/remusroses) :)


	3. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Sirius came to Hogwarts, and what followed :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will start off with the storyline! This is to get to know James, and to get more insight. Enjoy!!

In the beginning days of a blazing hot August in the year 2015, Sirius stood in a train station.

”I‘d no idea you had to go there by train“, he murmured, more to himself, as he felt himself starting to sweat. The ceiling of the wide hall was made from glass, and the late summer sun was burning through it, heating up everything in sight.

”It leads directly to a station near the school“, Mia told him, her hand a firm grip on Regulus‘ shoulder, who stood next to her looking a little bit lost. Mother had allowed him to come to say goodbye, which Sirius was grateful for. Anger still gnawed on him on the inside about Regulus staying here without him.

Mia was one of their assistants; Sirius‘ to be exact. She was in her twenties, and nice enough. She mostly looked after his bank accounts and schedule, and she would not come with him.

”Only people from the school take it“, she continued, looking at her phone and then up at the signs again, the boards switching electronic letters constantly. Sirius never took the train.

”No need to look so appalled“, she grinned and took the big, shiny black suitcase behind her, handing it to him. ”You will not die on it, I assume.“

He liked Mia more than some other assistants because she didn’t try to go to extremes trying to do everything for him. He found that generally annoying. She also didn’t try to become buddy buddy with him, which was a common thing among people working for them. Like they thought it would grant them a chance to ascend, to climb the ranks and become like them.

”Sirius? I think that’s your train“, Regulus‘ voice cut through his thoughts and pointed to a long, white speed train that had just rushed into the station. On the front, it clearly said ”HOGWARTS“ in white, electric letters. They turned different colours for a moment, and then white again.

”Oh, how fancy“, he snorted, and closed a hand around the handle of his suitcase. Then he stilled.

Mia had let go of Regulus, who had made a step towards him. There they stood.

Regulus really looked very much alike him; it didn’t come out of nowhere that people liked to say this. Regulus looked determined, nothing in his face betrayed him except his eyes. Shining grey eyes, a spitting image of his own, and in them buried a deep sense of sadness.

If this sadness was only there because of their separation, the first since… well, forever, or because of something else, Sirius couldn’t say. As well as he knew his brother, something always stayed hidden inside him.

”I‘ll miss you, a little bit“, he said quietly, hearing more and more people come onto the station and buzzing around the train. There weren’t any paparazzi, unlike at the hidden entrance of the station. Sirius wasn’t dumb, everyone boarding that train must’ve had a certain level of fame and money to be able to even do so. He wondered if he’d get along with any of them.

Regulus huffed out a little laugh, and his brother closed his eyes and hugged him. A full wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling their bodies as closely together as humanly possible. Sirius let go of his suitcase and wrapped his arms around his middle.

They didn’t hug very often, contrary to popular belief. Maybe it was because they had never learned that sort of affection, or that it was acceptable. Their parents sure hadn’t been big on the whole cuddling and affection front. He believed that his uncle and aunt weren’t as cold as them in that department, and he didn’t know why it came to that. He would probably never know.

But that wasn’t it. Sirius did know hugging, and when to do it, usually. Perhaps the situations never really presented themselves. In that moment though, Sirius got it. Regulus clung to him like he never wanted to let go, and Sirius didn’t either. It was like they spoke without saying a thing.

_Please look after yourself,_ the hands burying themselves in his hair would say, and _I‘m scared_ , Regulus‘ shuddering breath. Sirius squeezed his brother in saying _I will come back_ , and then they let go.

Mia took a step back, and saluted jokingly, and he rolled his eyes, but he smiled. ”Bye, Reggie“, he said, as the speakers announced that everyone should board the train now.

”Try not to replace me too quickly“, Regulus joked, waving to him as he made his way away from them. He hadn’t thought more of it than for it to be a joke to lighten the mood, but looking back, it might have been more than that.

It was like they had only ever had each other, and grown up in one place. In multiple cities and houses, but always together in the same one. They hadn’t had much friends other than meeting someone shortly every few weeks, and now their dynamic was bound to change. Sirius was stepping out of the circle, while Regulus was still caught in it.

The train ride was not quite inexpensive, as Sirius realised. This was a house on wheels, and his suitcase was taken care of immediately as he boarded. Relaxing a little, he looked around. People younger than him or older were still walking around, greeting each other loudly or not so loudly, some with glittering jewellery and the more or less occasional branded clothing. Not all, of course.

Sirius had, at fourteen, already learnt the different types of rich people. The ones his family detested the most were exactly the ones that wore clothing with only the fat brand names plastered on them, the ones that had acquired their money later on, hadn’t had it for a very long time, and that loved to show it to everyone in flashy cars they would honestly only rent.

There were rich people that didn’t care much about things like clothing. These people could either have the money for a long time or short, depending. They would invest. In estates, and multiple other things to invest in. They would look neat on the outside, sorted, and then they would have multiple houses in the Hamptons. Sirius was about to meet someone just like that, he just didn’t know then.

Then there were people like his family, like the Blacks. People with money that they had had before they themselves had existed, and that just continued shovelling it into their vaults with no intent on stopping. They never wore Louis Vuitton. They wore custom.

Sirius found a deserted compartment a bit further back, with two rows of cushions facing each other. He sank into them, all cream coloured softness, and smiled. Yes, that was definitely nice.

He got his phone out of his bag and saw that he already had a message from Regulus. He opened it, and was faced with the screenshot of a kitschy boulevard article from the internet.

_Jewel of Black Family from Show Blacks‘ Dynasty **Sirius Black** seen boarding HOGWARTS-Train early this Sunday morning._  
Sirius huffed out a breath and frowned at the picture, not one of the most flattering ones, honestly, and there was clearly sweat glistening on his forehead. Regulus had texted _More like jewel of the greasy forehead family_ , and Sirius laughed out loud. _Fuck you._

He spent three hours and then some more of the train ride in blissful silence, all by himself. Then the train stopped, one of a few stops since they had left off in New York, and he didn’t even try to look out of the window to see.

Turns out he didn’t have to, because a few minutes later, his compartment door swung open and he was faced with James Potter.

Now, Sirius knew James. There were only a few really successful Reality TV shows in the US, and The Potters were probably their biggest competitors concerning views and overall popularity. Sirius hated watching their show because it actually seemed genuine and not completely faked. They weren’t all white, and at least they had an honourable history from immigrating to, well… this. If he hadn’t known better, Sirius would’ve thought he was jealous of him.

”Sirius Black!“, James called out, delighted, grinning so widely when he spotted him that his bright white teeth stood out against his dark skin.

Suddenly, he hadn’t known what to do. He was never alone, out in the actual wild, talking to someone completely unmonitored. No one was about to step in and tell James that Sirius wanted to have privacy, or that he wasn’t free to talk. He heard people in the hallway call for James and greet him, and he turned around grinning and greeted them too. He did it with such ease that Sirius already hated him.

”This is my compartment“, he said, and went back to his phone.

James Potter just closed the door and fell on the opposite bench, shrugging when Sirius looked at him from over his phone.

”As far as I‘m concerned, I‘ve been taking this compartment for two years in a row already, Sir. If it’s anyone’s, it is mine. But, you know, I‘m great at showing hospitality, so you‘re welcome to stay.“

Then, he went on his own phone and said no more. Sirius gave him one last look and then decided to just play cool and get the rest of the ride over with in silence. It took two minutes of said silence for James to sit up from his recently crouched position.

”Since when are you going to school?“ His eyes were bright, and curiously looking at him, awaiting for an answer. Sirius ignored him. ”Come on. Was the homeschooling too expensive?“

It was obviously a joke, and the other boy just seemed to wait for him to laugh, but he only shrugged. ”Do you think I can pay you to talk to me?“, he added, and when Sirius met his eyes, James‘s were basically sparkling full of mischief. Sirius put his phone down.

”You would have to ask my assistant“, he said coolly. James laughed, and leaning back, looking at the ceiling. Sirius had, despite everything, actually tried to make a joke, and James seemed to have found it funny. He tried not to let that warm him up all too much.

”Alright, I have to go and say hi to some people, but don’t think you’ve gotten rid of me“, were his last words before he danced out of the compartment, and they had turned much more true than he had even intended in that moment.

James would never leave his side again after that.

Sirius didn’t quite get it in the beginning. In their first weeks of being at the school together, Sirius actually thought that James was maybe just trying to befriend him because of his status. Everyone seemed to want to be the person the Potter boy followed around constantly, but it was Sirius. Sirius, who hadn’t even asked for it.

Then there was Lily Evans. Her mother, Cecil Evans, was one of the most successful singers of the twenty-first century, with billions of sold albums and world wide record selling tours. James was obviously in love with her and had probably been for a while before Sirius even came to the school. Lily was extremely smart, and a talented singer too, even though no one knew that. She never sang, and Sirius thought that it was because she sucked.

”I‘ve heard her sing, she‘s brilliant. I don’t know why she won‘t. People love her mom already, I don’t see how they wouldn’t love her“, James told him early on during the year, and Sirius had understood it then, or he’d gotten a hunch. When your family was incredibly famous already, it was hard not to seem like a poor copy next to them no matter how good you were.

James didn’t care about such things. ”I just do my thing and my parents let me. Honestly, we’ve so much money already we could just stop and be fine for, like, the rest of our lives. My dads a workaholic though, he’d go insane without work, and my mom, she supports him. As long as they don’t force me to do it? I‘m good. It’s fun, but you’d know all about that already, ha.“

Sirius didn’t really. Well, about fun in front of a camera, yes. Not being forced to do it because his parents wanted it? Not so much.

Lily didn’t seem greatly interested in James, and James whined about it a good amount from the beginning, but he also didn’t seem too devastated. Probably because he kept saying that Lily would come around eventually, and he carried the hope with him. Sirius thought it was helplessly naïve and stupid, but he didn’t say anything.

Him and James got a room together. There were only about five hundred students, and the castle was quite big, but it was still not endless, and the rooms weren’t either. Sirius told him that if he snored, he would move out.

James was the worlds loudest snorer.

In the third week, Sirius got up and smacked his pillow against James‘ head. He looked funny when he slept, a silk bonnet on his head, and he looked even funnier when he awoke in shock and sat up, eyes wide. ”What the fuck.“ His voice was raspy and his eyes were puffy and he said it so sincerely that Sirius couldn’t help it but actually laughed, for a short moment. ”Maybe I should just invest in some ear plugs“, he’d murmured on his way back to his own bed, and James threw a pack on it before he even reached it.

”You should have just asked.“ And with that, he turned around and went back to sleep.

Then there was Severus Snape. His dad was the CEO of some company and seemed to print money. Severus was definitely one of the brand shirt people. He was also just annoying, but he somehow always hung out with Lily. Sirius didn’t pay him any attention, ever, which maybe rooted in the opinions of his own parents, who wouldn’t have paid someone like him more attention than a random person. So, none, that was.

Severus and James obviously had some kind of negative past because they didn’t like each other, which was painfully obvious. Even if Sirius, after four weeks of living with him, still was not really the definition of James‘ friend (no matter what he said), he felt weird about Severus‘ constant snarks against the other boy nonetheless.

_How is it so far?_ , Regulus texted him at night. He did so every few days, and Sirius knew that it was because he had a busy schedule. The early fall always meant many events, and charities to attend. _It’s okay,_ he’d answer, but that night, Regulus didn’t stop there. _Stop holding back on liking it, loser. It can’t be not great._  
Sirius had said something snarky in return, but Regulus had been right, of course. Hogwarts was quite… different.

There were many rules, most of them not even important enough for students to remember. However, the most important rule of them all was the NDA rule. Of course. As soon as the year began, everyone got a lovely sheet of paper and signed it, agreeing that they would not say anything about the private lives of any students attending in case they shared information about it. Only with written consent was it possible.

”Makes sense, I guess. I heard once that the Prince of Denmark had a school year abroad here and got wasted telling everyone about this royal affair. It got leaked to the paper and the parents of the guy that leaked it had to go to jail for multiple years“, James had whispered, making a grimace before signing his paper with a frankly ugly signature. He definitely hadn‘t had to practise his for hours. Sirius didn’t think he was even joking about the Prince. ”Wouldn’t have wanted to be the Prince, either“, James went on, cackling. Sirius hoped the Prince had better parents than he had.

Hogwarts in itself was beautiful. A building with hundreds of years of history, known to be only for the best. Sirius got in trouble for the first time in early October.

That had been the time that he had started letting James get a little closer to him and not constantly just nod along to whatever he said while they walked around. It didn’t turn out to be quite as difficult as he had imagined. James was just generally easy to be around. He was funny, Sirius had admitted that to himself ages ago, and he seemed to think Sirius was funny too.

Severus had been annoying to James again, and then James had been annoying back, because they were fourteen and dumb and constantly had to prove themselves.

Actually, if Sirius remembered correctly, he had walked out of the dining hall with James, talking about an essay due soon, when they heard Severus laugh his most ugly laugh, the one that he used to taunt others. It seemed to be one of his hobbies. James‘ head spun around as they saw Snape loom over someone way smaller than him.

”Leave him alone, Severus“, James said immediately. Sirius realised he probably would have just walked past them, and immediately felt like a bad person for it. ”Just go, Potter, nothing to see here“, Severus replied without even looking. Sirius crossed his arms. ”Why don’t you leave yourself?“, he inserted himself.

Severus snorted, giving James a look and rolling his eyes.

”You go spend time with Black here while his nanny is constantly around. You can pretend you’re of class as high as he is, but you’ll never be more than a stupid immigrant“, Snape had hissed, and no one had heard but the three of them.

Sirius didn’t even know it had happened until Severus was groaning and his friends were yelling at them and everyone landed on the floor rolling around until they were forcefully pulled apart.

In the office of the Headmaster, Minerva McGonagall, they were silent until she walked through the door and sat down in front of them. ”Black punched me in the face, Miss“, said Severus, and James snorted. ”Well, he did call me a stupid immigrant, Miss.“

James had been calmer in that moment than Sirius had ever seen him before, while he was feeling many different things himself, with no idea how to act them out. McGonagall seemed torn. Sirius knew why. ”I‘m sorry James, but there’s no way we can prove that he did, and only you and Sirius have heard“, she said quietly, and James just nodded.

”But we‘re two people“, Sirius said, frowning. ”Both of us heard.“

She sighed. ”As I said, I am sorry, but there’s no way any video would’ve caught it. Severus‘ face tells its own story, however.“ Her eyes were stern. ”But, James, that’s not fair“, Sirius still tried, and Severus snorted. Sirius was about to say something again, but James put a hand on his arm to hold him back. ”It’s fine, Sirius. I‘m used to it.“

Severus smiled. ”You’re a racist dick, Snape“, Sirius said, even though he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that his mother wouldn’t have agreed with him on that, which made him feel a little sick. He’d heard the things she’d said about the Potters‘ show.

”Sirius, you hurt a fellow student quite badly, are you aware of that?“ McGonnagal fixed him with her stare, not saying anything. ”He was bleeding“, she added, but he still stayed silent. When she was about to continue, he pressed his lips together and spoke.

”Am I being watched, Miss? Am I?“ She didn’t answer, but she didn’t have to. Sirius tried to breathe out slowly. ”I thought everyone was supposed to be the same here, or something. I don’t need a nanny“, he spat, thinking of Snape‘s words. McGonnagal sighed. ”Sorry, but it wasn’t mine to decide.“ ”Well, then make it yours. I was promised half a year of no filming or being watched.“ Another thing. He hadn’t been promised, he was never promised anything. That’s what they had told him, no being watched. He leaned forward.

”Please.“

She looked outside one of the high windows out to the lake. It was getting much colder already.

”I had to tell your parents about the incident.“ He didn’t move. ”They‘re not coming here, are they??“ She opened her mouth, and frowned at his tone. ”No, but you will get detention, of course. All of you lot, that is. No getting in fights anymore.“

Severus had greatly protested, just like his friends. The only one who took it and left was James, dragging Sirius out of the office as fast as possible. He seemed alright, much like Sirius pretended to be himself, but they were both faking it.

Sirius felt sick to his stomach. Maybe he did have anger issues after all, and that almost felt the worst out of all of it. Did someone have anger issues after punching someone once? The only thing that felt worse was that his parents knew about it and he would go home in only weeks.

-

It was after Christmas that James and Sirius made the unspoken pact to be and stay each other’s friends, best friends.

It was when they got ready for bed the second night being back that James saw the bruise on Sirius‘ arm and the cigarette burn next to it, that Sirius almost ran away and never talked to him ever again. He would have.

”I‘m sorry“, James said after grabbing his arm to look at it and Sirius had almost smacked him in the face out of pure shock. He had backed away and said sorry. ”I didn’t want to overstep my boundaries, sorry.“ Sirius had just stared at him. ”I don’t want to talk about it.“

James nodded slowly and sat down on his own bed, a safe distance between them. ”Did you know my mom almost landed in jail because I stole five bucks from this one kid in kindergarten?“ Of course Sirius hadn’t known that. ”And then someone insulted my, um, my cousin, and my dad almost had to pay a huge fine that we definitely couldn’t afford because I went onto them. And, and some of these things happened and every time somehow we were lucky enough no one found out, but my parents were, you know, um. Unregistered.“

Oh. Ohh. James smiled a little.

”Well, we are now- registered, that is- but I didn’t understand it when I was tiny, and I couldn’t get into trouble even if I wasn’t at fault.‘s why I still don’t… like the thing with Snape. I‘m still scared I‘ll land my parents in jail, which is stupid, but, yeah.“

Sirius really hadn’t known what to say, because he somehow felt honoured that James even told him this, but that would’ve been weird to say. ”Thank you. Snape is still a dick, though“, he said honestly, and James started grinning. ”Such a dick. He’s just racist, has been the whole time. I know he’s jealous of me because his dad never really spends time with him and mine does. He‘s a really bitter guy.“

Sirius nodded. ”It’s not an excuse to discriminate against others if your parents don’t give you any love“, he said, more to the wall next to James‘ head than James himself. James hummed softly. Then, Sirius leaned back on his bed and closed his eyes. ”Would you say I have anger issues?“

There was a long moment of silence, and he almost didn’t want to hear the answer. ”In the months I‘ve known you? No. You punched Snape that one time, but honestly… I know loads of nice people without anger issues who would punch him too if they got the chance.“ They were silent for a good five minutes.

”My dad… he hits me sometimes. And my mom.“

James hadn’t said anything other than ”You don’t deserve that.“ back then, but he hadn’t wanted to hear anything else either. They would have countless arguments in the following months, sometimes they would yell at each other. James wanted Sirius to tell McGonagall or anyone else really, and Sirius knew that he couldn’t. James knew that too, but it didn’t matter, he still tried. That night though, they didn’t.

For a long time, they didn’t know how to articulate their feelings in great ways, anyway. It had to do with the fact that they were just teenage boys and talking about their feelings so much just got boring when there was much greater things to do. Hide a rat in Snape‘s bedroom for example.

However, after that one particular night, and every night after it, Sirius knew that James was someone he could trust. Trust with secrets, or with nonsense. James was his best friend, and he was James‘s.

When Sirius turned sixteen in the summer holidays, James came to school after it with a huge bottle of vodka, and then proceeded to throw an illegal party in their room. Sirius threatened everyone with consequences, should they snitch. Because everyone was a little bit scared of him, no one did.

They drank way too much and then spent way too long staring at the ceiling.

Sirius would’ve said that coming out to James was hard, but it wasn’t. Maybe it was because James had said multiple times that if he hadn’t been so into Lily (yeah, that phase hadn’t ended even two years later), he would’ve also been open to dating anyone else, of any gender. Maybe it was also because they had spent so much time together already that it just seemed like another thing to admit, like hating peanut butter. James had seemed more affronted about that than him saying he was gay.

”Will you tell anyone else?“, he asked quietly, and Sirius laughed. ”No. I told Regulus when I was thirteen, but… no.“

Yeah, Sirius had known pretty early on that he definitely wasn’t straight. He knew how his family felt about that, so he would never tell them. Never. He had told Regulus once, after he had woken him up from a nightmare. He had told him because Regulus would never leave him or hate him for something like that.

For a time, he had thought that Regulus would’ve judged him secretly, and he wasn’t sure he would’ve even been mad at him. They had been told it was something to judge the whole time, it was a bit hard not to think that way. But Regulus hadn’t. Never.

”So, that means you have a crush on that actor guy, right? The one nominated for the Emmy“, James had slurred, rolling over onto his stomach in a drunk haze, and Sirius had laughed. ”You mean Remus Lupin?“ James had hummed, nodding, and then his eyes had widened like he had seen the devil himself.

He had spent all night hanging over the toilet, and Sirius had patted his back and brought him water. A bonding experience for sure. ”You do have a fat crush on him, don’t you“, he was murmuring, as the sun was rising and casting the bathroom in a golden light. Sirius had grinned. ”Look at him, how could I not?“ James had only nodded his approval and let it at that.

Shortly after their little party, Lily had the fight of the century with Severus right in the dining hall, and it went so far that she even slapped him. Sirius and James watched with wide eyes, and then no one mentioned it ever again. Lily simply stopped being friends with him for good, and then she kissed James under a mistletoe in December. There wasn’t much more to their story, other than the fact that James about died the moment she kissed him and then died every day after that because he was so in love with her. And Sirius was so happy for him, even if it stung a little.

Lily, however, turned out to be a lot of fun to be around, and she also seemed to have quite the mischievous ideas up her sleeve. They spent some great nights sneaking around and playing pranks with their fingers crossed that no one would find out it was them.

McGonagall seemed to always think it was them, every time an incident happened, and she would mostly be right, but she would also not have the ways to prove it, and if she did, she wouldn’t tell his parents anymore. She seemed to have grown rather fond of them after all.

Sirius missed Regulus. He missed him even though he was home for quite some events throughout the year and always for Christmas and for summer holidays. He missed him, and the worst thing was that he was really happy at Hogwarts.

He had come there in that big, shiny train, and every time he left it not in the breezy Northern air but instead in New York, with the plan of going back to his family, he felt sad, and dreadful. Dreadful to have to put a show on again, to have to pretend. He wasn’t going home, because home had become another place. A place that he wished so bad to share with his brother, but couldn’t. His heart was torn in two, and he missed him. Regulus missed him too.

Still, Regulus came to bring him to the train every year, including the year after he had turned seventeen. A hot day, in the middle of a hot August of 2018.

”Bring me back some of that good chocolate, yeah?“, Regulus smiled.

God, he had grown way too much. Way too fast.

”And you’ll promise to convince mom and dad to invite James to the event in October?“, he asked, ruffling through his brothers hair. His own had grown almost down to his shoulders now, and even though mother hated it, the public loved it, much like himself. James told him he could pull any guy he wanted with that hair, and Lily had agreed.

Not that Sirius would pull many guys, but he had experienced, well, the basics. Not many times, since it was just awkward most of the time. People loved to talk about his family way too much for it not to turn awkward.

”I‘ll convince them“, Regulus promised, grinning. ”Tell him he owes me.“ ”I‘ll make sure of it.“ Then they hugged. They did now every time they say goodbye, just the two of them. A long, firm hug. A promise, unspoken.

When James boarded the train hours later, he had a bright smile and seemed like he was glowing from many hours in the sun.

”Had a great summer with Lily?“, he asked, already knowing the answer, and James sighed. Lily entered the compartment behind them and kissed Sirius‘ cheek. ”Amazing summer“, she hummed.

And then they took off again, for one of the last two years that they would spend at the school that had become a home for the lot of them. Sirius fished his phone out of his pocket and put some music on, smiling.

Not a single clue of all the things that would happen very, very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you for the next one (where we meet a certain handsome actor ;) !!


End file.
